Gravity's Angels
by djFusion
Summary: [COMPLETE] In the short time Goten and Trunks traveled to the Other World after Majin Buu blew up the Earth, they both had a very unique encounter with the creators of the Fusion Technique. please review


**___Gravity's Angels___**

**_by: djFusion_**

_draft betas: Jux, Teari_   
_final beta: Selenity Jade_   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  
  


Everything was destroyed, gone in a blink. 

Even including them.   
  


He opened his eyes to the blinding white haze around him. Nothingness. Everywhere. A blank canvas as far as the imagination could possibly fathom. Rubbing his tired eyes, the suspended feeling of emptiness almost consumed him, as it was definitely a lot to take in for a small eight-year-old mind. 

"...What? _Where am I_?" His voice almost broke into a panic the instant he looked around. "Goten, where are you? Wh-what's going on? Are we in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again?" 

"_Hmmm_? Trunks...? His sleepy counterpart woke behind him and slowly brought himself to his feet, blinking hard to focus and absorb his unusual surroundings. Not sure of whether he was somehow dreaming or awake. "Where are we? Wait! Where's my brother?" 

Both Goten and Trunks realized they were now wide awake and weren't dreaming or imagining any of it. They remained perfectly still as their feet remained firmly planted to the ground that didn't exist, scanning over the area, seemingly stretching out forever into the soft, white horizon. But far in the distance, silhouettes of people - beings - walked in the distance, indicated that wherever they were, they weren't exactly alone. 

"Goten, what is this place? What happened to Majin Buu? Did... we _beat him_? I...I don't remember anything." Trunks turned to face him, knowing an answer wasn't going to come, as glossy tears built up in the youngest Son's eyes to the sudden fear of being completely stranded in such a strange place alone. Without a word, the two demi-Saiyans nodded to each other in acknowledgment of their new situation, and bravely walked towards the faint figures in the distance. Not knowing what to expect. Maybe it was only a dream? 

As they continued to walk forward, infinitely large structures were slowly beginning to take shape against the sky through the bright light. It appeared as though they were nearing a city ahead that seemed to have no end. The two boys stopped in complete awe at the sight that was unfolding before them. 

"Um, Goten?" Trunks quietly whispered under his breath, stopping the younger boy from going any further. "I... think we're dead." 

"_What_?!?_ We're dead_?" he cried, desperately grabbing onto the older boy's arm and clinging on in panic. "I don't want to die, Trunks! No, I don't want to die!" Frightened tears started to run down his flushed cheeks, for as strong as the young boy was physically, he was still a scared seven-year-old child. 

The young son of the mighty Saiyan Prince, however, would show no such fear, desperately using his toughest voice to mask his own fear. He clenched his jaw, tightening his throat to sound tough, "Goten, didn't you hear me? I said we're _already_ dead! Majin Buu... he must have... killed us." His small hands tightened into fists as the temporary power in his voice started to fade. The words that came out of his mouth didn't even seem real. "I-I... don't remember what happened. I... we..." 

"No! I wanna go back! We have to find Gohan. And Mr. Piccolo! Ask these people, Trunks. Maybe they know what happened," Goten pleaded as he frantically pulled his friend into the masses before them without any caution or idea of what was going on, still squeezing Trunks' arm tight enough to nearly cut off the circulation. 

Before long, they found themselves lost within the sea of motion. Nothing seemed clear or focused, but were among a crowd of beings nonetheless. The fear in their hearts gently started to dissolve, and it soon became replaced by a soothing calmness as they became absorbed in the unfamiliar energy of their new surroundings. Although they were no longer necessarily frightened of the situation, they still had no idea of who to approach or what to ask in such a place, watching everyone glide by them with somewhere else to go. 

Surely, the Other World wasn't this busy, was it? But suddenly, they didn't feel so alone. 

"Uh, excuse me... sir? Hello?" Trunks directed his plea for attention to the nearest resident, still holding on tightly to Goten's shaking hand next to him. He raised his voice to be heard in the crowd, "Hey, can you help us?" 

Almost instantly, every being around them completely stopped, and a deafening silence fell upon the group as if every one of them were listening to the small boy's request. Both boys swallowed hard at the effect. 

The serene man-like figure spoke to him with a clear face that read of his surprise, "You're the one named Trunks, aren't you?" he said slowly, looking upon them with a soft smile. "And you're young Goten... We've all been waiting for you, you know." 

"Wh-...How do you know our names?" Goten stuttered, exchanging a questioning look with his friend. "Are... _we dead_?" 

"Yes. You are," he said gently without the weight that such words would have on Earth. "You're in the Other World now - the Earth is gone. You were brought here directly without having to go before King Yemma, like all of the other children. But you two are special, and we have been very anxious to meet you." 

Both boys were completely frozen as Trunks' initial assumption of this place had been confirmed. They were indeed dead, but instead of the reaction they had expected to have after being told of their own demise, Goten and Trunks felt surprisingly at ease. For some reason, they accepted his words without any fear. 

Trunks took a deep breath and tried to focus his thoughts. He just had so many questions to ask. "Why do they want to meet us? Wait, is my mom here? And my dad? Can I see them?!" Excitement started to build in his voice as he came to realize they could both now be reunited with their parents. Anxious smiles spread over their childish features. 

A woman walked towards them from the crowd, still tentatively listening to his questions, and bent down to their level. "No, I'm sorry. You won't be able to see them now. But there are others who _do_ wish to meet you. They've been patiently awaiting your arrival and have been speaking of the two of you for quite some time now," she explained, reaching out her hands to theirs. "Come." 

Goten glanced to Trunks and shrugged his shoulders. Neither knew what was going on, but felt confident that they were safe with her, or at least as long as they stayed together. They each grabbed one of her hands and allowed her to lead them through the multitude of people, parting in amazement as they passed through and staring upon them with such reverence as soft whispers of their names floated through the air. 

Goten leaned back to whisper secretly to his counterpart. "Hey Trunks, do you think they'll have food where she's taking us? I'm starved!" 

"Goten! _Shhhh_! Stop thinking with your stomach for a second. This is serious!" he gritted through his teeth, attempting to act like an adult in front of their spectators, all though the rumble in his own stomach spoke otherwise. 

"Nnnn! I haven't eaten since we were at the Lookout! Aren't you hungry?" 

The older demi-Sayian frowned back, glaring his young blue eyes right through him. "No! Now pay attention!" he snipped before adding, "...we'll eat later, okay?" Trunks hushed with a single finger on his lips, straightening upright again to face the direction they were headed. "Honestly, sometimes I think that's all you think about, Goten," he murmured under his breath, even as a tiny smile cracked through his grown-up facade. 

After spanning most of the city - what would have been perhaps equivalent to miles at home - all eyes were still glued to their presence. Finally, they reached their destination. Trunks' eyes widened as they stopped right in front a gathering of very interesting people, clearly different from the others that they had passed along the way. They were regal, yet peaceful in their presence. Physically, they didn't look very strong, but a incredible amount energy came from them nonetheless. It was unmistakable, since even at their age, both boys we're able to recognize their strength though their developed sense of power levels. However, each individual looked on the two boys brought to them as though they knew exactly who they were. Eventually, a tall, elder dressed in a long, blue velvet cloak made his way through to get a proper look at the two young demi-Saiyans. A noble smile appeared as he started to speak. 

"So, you are the two we have been hearing so much about. I must say, you are much smaller than I thought you to be," he addressed them, resting his heavy wooden staff on the ground. 

Trunks frowned and he scowled instinctively as he began to defend his inherited size. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, as Goten just stared openly in awe, ignoring the comment completely. 

The man laughed out loud. "I do not mean to insult you, strong one. I am just merely amazed at how such young boys were able to master our sacred ritual. You see, it is not something even our own children are capable of." 

Neither knew what to say. 

Even though Trunks' Saiyan pride wanted him to boast about his abilities and do whatever it was the man was talking about, he stood completely speechless and confused. The elder could see he wasn't being very clear by the expression etched on their faces, and proceeded to introduce himself and the others around him. 

"We... are the Metamorise. We have been performing the Fusion Ritual - the very same one you have now mastered - since the beginning of our history, but have never before seen it performed by any other but our own kind," he said in reference to the people around with outstretched hands as he continued. 

"Our dance has been the defining symbol of our culture, our people, and our only religion," he began, pausing to case his soft eyes down to the two boys in front of him. "And you - two small children with Saiyan blood - have been the ones to carry on our legacy and the first non-Metamorians to ever experience the Metamoru Art of Fusion. Do you know of the importance of that to us? To our people?" 

Goten and Trunks could only stare blankly back at the elder, both nervous enough to feel their hearts in their throats. Goku had never told them what they were actually learning when he had taught them the Fusion Dance at the Lookout. He had never said it was a ritual... _a religion_! What were they going to say? How were they going to justify using their only religion with the sole intent to kill an evil monster like Majin Buu? 

As they looked around them, they slowly started to realize that nearly every Metamorian was of the same build and height, almost a perfect twin to the individual at its side. Each wore nearly identical clothes to the ones they had found themselves wearing as Gotenks when they had been back on Earth, the only difference were some strange markings that showed through their skin, running over one shoulder and down the side of the same arm. 

Goten finally found the courage to speak as his head absorbed all of this new information, and tried to justify as best he could. "My dad taught us... your Fusion dance. He said he learned it here in the Other World and trained us. We... we didn't know that... what it was. We're sorry," he looked down in shame. "We didn't mean to ruin it." 

"Goten's right," Trunks chimed in as Goten's worry began to spread to the older boy. "We wouldn't have done it if we knew you'd be mad, we..." he said, choking on the rest of his words. 

The Metamorians smiled to each other. 

Trunks and Goten took a step back as the elder - still holding onto his majestic staff - proceeding to bend down on one knee before them. He expressed a genuine pride as he explained his previous statement, speaking for all of the Metamorians among him. "We are not angered at you, young ones. We have taught the Fusion Ritual to many here in the Other World and on our home planet over hundreds of thousands of years, but it is just that no soul has ever been able to perform it. At least not until now..." 

Placing his hand over his heart, he continued with the pride of his people. "You two are the very symbol of peace emerging from violence. Serenity from what was once war. It was the Saiyans who destroyed our race so many years ago, and it is fitting that now, amity has been restored amongst us with Saiyans, who are in turn, learning and respecting our culture to help it live on. You have brought balance to our people, young Trunks and Goten. With you, we have now made peace between us." He quietly bowed his head as all others around him followed his action, dropping to their knees in the upmost respect. 

The two boys, awestruck at what had been revealed to them, looked at each other with wide eyes. They didn't know. _Nobody_ did. The weight of an entire lost civilization had somehow found its life again on the shoulders of two young boys. Too young to understand the full meaning of their actions. Too young to know what destiny had awaited them. Their only thoughts were of how their own kind could have destroyed such a peaceful and tranquil race after being so proud of the Saiyan blood running through their veins. A part of them had wiped an entire race completely out of existence. How could this have happened? But it wasn't long before thoughts of their natural fighting instincts also came flooding back to them, painfully reminding them of the thirst for blood and battle that all Saiyans possessed. Trunks knew too well that his father alone was the ultimate example. 

They cringed in unison as they focused on their feet in shame. 

After a moment of painful silence, Trunks took a deep breath and bravely stepped forward. With maturity well beyond his years, more so than he had ever displayed in his life and leaving behind all of the childish traits he hd once possessed, he spoke aloud in true royal fashion to the hundreds of Metamorians now gathered around to see the two demi-Saiyans with their own eyes. 

"We want to learn about you. About your people. We're sorry about what happened in the past, but... we want to make things right," he declared, turning to Goten who was now right beside him in the middle of the parted crowd of Metamorians. Goten nodded in agreement. 

Trunks felt his voice crack under the pressure of his own words. "We're sorry... sorry for what _our_ people did to you, but we can make peace. We may be Saiyan, but we're different... Please, teach us about what we destroyed." 

The elder Metamorian smiled warmly as he rose to his feet and raised his staff high in the air, announcing loudly for everyone to hear. "It is time for renewal, for peace between Saiyans and Metamoru. After so many years of waiting, a balance has finally come!" 

The crowd broke into cheer with an overwhelming feeling of joy that swallowed the silence. Both Goten and Trunks felt their strength flow through them, at their words, and at what significance their actions had brought them. They gripped each other's hands tightly as an enormous sensation of pride for their bloodline filled their hearts, knowing that they would have made their fathers proud, had they only been there to see it. 

As the sea of people cheered and applauded, the elder took several steps back, clearing the crowd's open space even wider with his staff for the ceremony about to take place - the ceremony to make things official in the true sense of the culture they were now about to become a part of. 

"Come here, and let us perform the ritual the way it was intended," the elder said, again quieting the crowd around them. "It is your time." 

Without any warning, the sky suddenly flooded with darkness. The regal wooden staff held in his hand began to glow luminescent blue and sent an incredible energy into the sky as the contrasting white clouds swirled above. An awe of silence swept over the crowd as now hundreds of people took to their knees to pay their respect to the ancient Metamoru legend so many had only heard of until now. The two boys could only look around them in amazement. 

"Please, perform the fusion for us, Goten and Trunks. Become one before the Metamorise and earn your rightful place in our culture." 

As if they somehow knew what was going to take place - as if it were written in their destiny to be since the moment they were born - Goten and Trunks stepped forward and stood in perfect alignment with each other, smiling back into the eyes they knew would in moments would become their own. Arms out stretched in uniformed symmetry. Faces turned serious as they faced the task at hand as they channeled their refined energy through the delicate movements of the dance. 

"**Fuuuu... sion... _HAAAAA_!**" 

With a blinding flash of light, the sheer force of their energy ripped through the crowd gathered around, shielding their eyes to the ancient Metamorian phenomenon known as Fusion. Goten and Trunks felt their bodies beginning to melt together, their energy surging into the other's and in a near instant, every feature blended and merged. Suddenly, it didn't feel as weird as it had all the times before. 

The High Elder opened his eyes to a beautiful sight, for standing before him was a perfectly fused hybrid of the two boys he had seen as separate beings only moments ago. For the first time in their long history, two children - and Saiyan at that - had performed the Fusion to form one being. 

Everyone gasped in amazement as they could sense the unnaturally strong Saiyan power - just short of infinite - radiating from the frame of this new boy, who was now clad in a Metamorian vest and loose white pants adorned with a satin green sash. A mixture of black and lavender streaked through his unruly spiked hair. His eyes opening slowly to the stares of wonderment around him. 

"It's true," the elder spoke under his breath. "You_ have_ mastered our art and have marked your place amongst us... now fusing our races together with our most sacred of religions. You bring us peace, and for that... we are eternally grateful." 

Listening to his words, the newly formed Gotenks closed his eyes and felt something different stir in his heart. Something he had carelessly ignored on Earth, perhaps costing the destruction of their planet and the lives of so many. His attitude... it was different, as normally he would have reveled in the glory of being so famous and revered. That was, after all, his only desire on Earth - to be legendary. It was that single thought that fueled his ambition, even at the most critical times, even when surviving was no longer an option. But now, there was a new feeling he was able to harness and control, instead of just allowing his pride to run so wild and recklessly like before... 

It was the respect for his very existence. 

Without the brash remarks or childish display of vanity that he would have proudly assumed before, he merely stood honored at what his very presence was creating, respectfully standing tall before the hundreds of on-lookers awash with astonishment. His strength of being fused far outweighed any other Metamorian to ever perform the ritual, but now, power was no longer the most important thing. Strength in no way could compare to this importance. 

"My name is Gotenks, the fusion of Goten and Trunks," he began, searching for the right think to say as he curled his fists tightly and taking a deep, steadying breath before continuing. He did everything to act mature in respect to the honor, instead of so childish like he would have before. "...I-I hope I can make the Metamoru proud... with your Fusion, even though I'm just a Saiyan kid." 

Gaping at this new form, soft whispers of admiration and awe floated through the crowd, trying to get a better look at him. The Metamoru watching were astonished, if not only at the act of their Fusion, but the fact that they had never seen such two different looking beings merge into one. Most Metamorians had nearly identical features and characteristics to one another. The two boys they had seen moments ago were no where near similar in their original appearance. But somehow, the face before them - eyes, hair, face, - was a perfect combination of the two. 

"You have earned your symbol, regardless of your race and age," the High Elder Metamorian corrected as he stepped around him, dissolving Gotenks' vest to expose his overly developed back structure, especially for a child as young as he. Though unaware of what was going to happen, there wasn't an ounce of fear showing on his young face. "You have rightfully taken your place and deserve to wear your honor, as all fused Metamorians do. You are a part of our culture, and for that, you will be given our mark," he proclaimed loudly as he began scrawling the tip of his staff across Gotenks' back, searing his flesh with the sacred Metamoru Fusion Symbol. 

He gritted his teeth, clenching the muscles in his jaw and shoulders to dull the pain. At this point, Gotenks somehow knew what was being done must be part of the ritual the man had spoken of, and tried as best as he could not to flinch away, feeling the staff burn deep through his skin, creating a symmetrical figure up his spine, across his shoulder blades and down his arms. But within a moment, it was over and the ceremony was complete. Gotenks turned to face him with a new pride in his eyes as the Metamorian looked back and nodded in return. The physical pain had already been forgotten. 

"You have now been give the proper symbol of our art, young Gotenks, and if you continue to develop it, you too will someday have the ability to remain in your fusion without the limit of time, if you so choose," he said, placing a hand atop his spiked Saiyan hair as he continued to explain the mysteries of their joining. "Use that time to center your mind - to focus your energy as it will make you stronger than you could ever imagine. Your symbol will always remain complete when you are fused with one another, bonding you in spirit with a connection that it can never be broken. It is now your connection to each other for all eternity, and a path to follow from this day on. Even I, the High Elders, have found our path through Fusion, which we have followed for centuries and continue to practice, as you can master too." 

The puzzled look that overcame the boy's face was obvious about his use of the plural sense. 

Without any further explanation, the Metamorian High Elder removed his long cloak and turned away, revealing a complete symbol on his own back to indicating that he, too, was a fusion of two separate beings. 

Gotenks blinked twice. It was all the proof Gotenks needed in regards to the unlimited fusion time that the Elder had mentioned, unlike the original thirty-minute rule they couldn't control before. 

"You now must know... you have made our people proud." 

Gotenks smiled widely as the crowd burst into thunderous cheers, echoing their joy as it spread through a lost society of souls that had finally found its place in the balance of time. Finding it within two unsuspecting boys from Earth who had originally used their very definition of unity and peace for nothing but mischief and destruction. 

A modest pride was the only emotion the young boy could feel.   
  
  
  


Even though only a very short amount of time had passed in their former reality, Goten and Trunks remained in the Other World to study with the Metamoru people for what seemed like several weeks. Every day, they became more mature with their newly acquired strength and found new ways to focus their bodies together using the Fusion Ritual that they had grown to respect instead of abuse. They learned of the Metamoru culture and of their ways of life, how fighting and violence had been replaced with a spiritual energy, even as they were being attacked by the Saiyans mercilessly for which they had had no defense for so long ago. 

It was their spirit that fueled their power. Not their bodies. 

Both boys grew up a lot during those few weeks. Their attitudes became far different than when they had fought Majin Buu back on Earth before its demise, and they learned and accepted of their faults and weaknesses, becoming stronger than they had ever been alive. 

But it wasn't until a certain wish was made with the Dragonballs that they suddenly found themselves back at home, leaving the Other World as the maturing young men they had become, instead of the two small frightened boys who had arrived.   
  
  
  


~~~_ Back on Earth on the Lookout_ ~~~ 

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" both boys shouted in unison as they rounded the corner to see their mothers for the first time since the wishes had been made. 

Tears immediately burst from Chi Chi and Bulma's eyes, both of whom hugged their young sons after having wondered if they would ever see them again. They squeezed them as tight as they could, afraid to ever let them out of their sight. 

Bulma tenderly pulled away to look Trunks in his bright blue eyes, slowly noticing a distinct difference about her eight-year-old son that she hadn't noticed before. "Trunks, you look different... somehow. What's happened to... _WHAT'S THIS!?!?_" she screamed, grabbing his arm to get a better look at the tattoo-like scars on his skin. "_TRUNKS BRIEFS! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!?!_" 

"Mom, it's okay," he reassured her, gently taking back his arm from her vice-like grip. "I got this in the Other World. We met the people who created the Fusion Technique and they gave me and Goten their symbol in a ceremony while we were fused. Look..." Trunks proudly exclaimed as he and Goten peeled off their shirts to fully expose the markings they were given, each displaying half of the mark on opposite sides of their back and arms. 

"Noooo!! Goten! Why did they do this to you?!?" Chi Chi screamed, rubbing over the painful looking lines running across the left side of her son's shoulders as if to try to wipe them off. "Oh, Goten! My poor baby!" 

Goten pushed away. "Don't feel sorry for me, Mom. It's not like that. We learned a lot while we were in the Other World, and I'm proud of this. Me and Trunks... we learned so much about the Metamoru and the Fusion, and to be given their symbol..." 

"...It's an honor." Trunks said firmly, finishing Goten's sentence for him and surprising the entire group gathered around them with their atypical attitudes that sounded way beyond their ages. 

Both boys smiled to each other, realizing the irony in the entire situation. They had gained a lifetime of knowledge, but only after their lives had been over. Even if it was only for a short while. They now looked and acted more like young men, standing confident in front of their mothers and friends. 

But as much as Bulma and Chi Chi wanted to deny it, they had to accept that their sons _had _grown up since they had last seen them, perhaps a little more than they would have liked. With the awesome responsibility of being forced to defend the Earth, learning to join bodies, dealing with the deaths of their fathers, and then their own, all in one day... they reluctantly had to understand. 

"Oh Trunks, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, honey!" Bulma cried, tightly wrapping her arms around her only child with a lifetime of love she thought she would never be able to give. 

"Goten, sweetie, I love you and missed you so much! Come here," his mother ordered, sobbing as she smothered him, overjoyed to have both her sons given back to her after all hope had been gone. 

Each mother held their boys with all of the affection and attention they had thought they would never get a chance to experience, forgetting all about those now seemingly insignificant markings on their backs and the story that would connect them forever. To Bulma and Chi Chi, there were more important things to focus on now, even though they had yet to realize those _'insignificant marks'_ would be bonding their sons together for life. 

Even after Kibitoshin returned Goku and Vegeta to the Lookout, the celebration continued. Goten and Trunks ran up to their fathers and jumped into their arms. Trunks was now getting that second chance to make his father proud, and Goten realized he had an entire new life ahead of him with the father that he never had. Both boys wanted so much to proudly tell them of the Metamoru, how they made peace between their races and of the importance of learning and continuing the Fusion here on Earth... but for now, it could, wait. There was a lifetime ahead of them to tell them everything later. 

Peace had been restored, perhaps more than they would ever realize.   
  
  


**~** fin **~**

  
  
  



End file.
